


Among Us BL

by EmoWoodpecker, sirspoonss



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BL, Fluff, Gore, Imposter, M/M, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, amongus, boyslove, bxb - Freeform, crewmate, crewmateximposter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWoodpecker/pseuds/EmoWoodpecker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirspoonss/pseuds/sirspoonss
Summary: Red forms a romantic interest to one of his crewmates. His problem? He's an imposter.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate & Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

January 1, 2077

Fourteen color suited astronauts sat in silence, buckled to the leather seats. The ground vibrated as the spacecraft progressed to its destination. Those on board were given a mission to complete, collect samples on Jupiter. With the advancing technology the trip would take less than twenty-eight months rather than six years. Eight hours inside a shuttle, to the strongest ship ever made in history, The Skeld. It ran on the work of it's passengers, requiring crewmates to finish the assigned tasks to run the ship smoothly. The ones on board have signed a contract to take part in the mission. Out of the fourteen crewmates, four were minors, five, six, and two sixteen year olds. The rest ranged from eighteen to thirty.

Felix sat running his fingers onto the seatbelt, looking down at his suit which was colored red. His feet placed in front of a cubby that held his clip-on backpack that supposedly connects the uniform. Unlike the others, Felix was different. In fact three of them were. Out of the fourteen crewmates three had a different objective. Eliminate the others dont get caught. The three were sent by a rival company that wanted to sabotage the highest teer business. Though the people who worked for them were unusual, they never started that way. Serum was injected into the unwanted passengers giving them inhuman features and characteristics. Felix hadn’t taken the shot yet. Because of his phobia he had convinced himself he didn't need it, for now or as long has he could avoid it. Felix scanned around the room of strangers slowly dozing off with the others.The silence was soon interrupted by a sudden stop that jerked them forward waking those who were asleep. The sound of static fuzzed from the speaker above the large iron doors. 

“Attention all passengers. You have arrived to your first destination. Please remain seated before the doors unlatch.” A female voice spoke. Felix sat up waiting for further instructions, the others stiffened as they all waited for the next instruction .A loud piercing sound was emitted from the room causing Felix to wince in discomfort. The doors slid open letting in a gust of wind. Light leaked into the dim room from the opening as the others sat up. The crewmates began to unbuckle themselves, standing up for a stretch before stepping into the new environment that surrounded them. “Welcome to The Skeld.” 

They all took a moment to explore the ship. Their footsteps thunking on the metal floor as they walked. Felix ran his fingers along the wall and spun around as he walked examining the place. He chuckled to himself, impressed that he got the gig. He heard static again. He looked around ,searching for the source of the sound. No speaker to be seen. As the sound got louder he realized it had been coming from his helmet, he had forgotten it was a built in walkie. “Tr-....Tro-oo-” The voice was garbled and hard to understand, he tapped at the helmet chip a few times, hoping it’d fix the sound. “Troupe 9 come in. Troupe 9 do you copy?” A familiar voice spoke. He pressed a small button underneath his jaw to respond. “Hello?” He moved to a private area in case anyone was around. “Who is this? Felix?” The voice was nearly drowned out from the static. “Yes, sir.” He replied, hearing a small chuckle in return, the voice was faint suggesting the one that spoke was no longer near the mic . “It’s the rookie!” He hears faintly. Felix rolled his eyes. “Commander?” He leaned onto the wall. “Haha..Hey, kid. You remember the rules, don’t screw up. We’re counting on you three.” Felix nodded. “Yeah...I know that.” “Don’t get attached to anyone, don’t get caught. You don’t need to rush. You’ve got 28 months. Did you take your shot yet?” He dug into his pocket, taking out a needle with lime colored liquid inside. “Um...yeah-” he said hesitantly. “Alright. Don’t worry about its effects. It’s normal, it will only help ya.” Felix dropped the needle back into his pocket.  _ ‘I’ll inject it later…’  _ “Alrighty. This is the only time I could talk to ya. After the ship starts moving you’ll be out of range. You you have any questions?” The fuzz increased in the audio. He tapped the chip again. “Y-yeah...um..Who am I working with?” The man’s words garbled again, Felix started to smack at his helmet again, smoothing out the sound for a moment. “Y-...-er working wi-...oh-...nnd..brm.” He couldn’t make out any of the words. The walkie went silent, nothing but soft static. He tapped the chip again. “Come again?...Commander?” He repeated a few times. No response. He sighed. “Darn it…” He mumbled to himself. Bad enough that he was completely unsure about this mission. He doesn’t even know who he works alongside with. What if he took out one of his partners? He didn’t want to screw up, the sake of the mission laid in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first post. Please excuse any mistake I am still new to this site lmao


End file.
